


The Winner Takes it All

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, but there's no actual vlogs or anything, dowoon is adam, jaepil do unsolved, maybe i'll write it someday, where Sungjin is andrew and Bri is steven, worth it au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Sungjin realizes a lot of things as he travels across the world tasting different cuisines with his best friend.(A series of realizations spanning across the world.)or worth it au! with very little food and a whole lot of feelings.





	The Winner Takes it All

_Thailand_

_(Pad Thai)_

 

They’re in Thailand when Sungjin realizes that he’s completely in love with Brian. Totally gone for him. Hopelessly in love with him in the way only fictional characters can be. They’re sitting on the riverside eating Pad Thai, filming their latest episode when Sungjin looks at Brian and Knows.

 

He knows why his heart speeds up every time Brian smiles at him, why he goes along with Brian’s stupid ideas, why he spends hours watching action movies with Brian even though he hates them and why he wants to spend every imaginable second in his presence.

 

He doesn’t know what to do with it. It’s not everyday you realize you’re in love with your coworker slash best friend. What is the protocol in this situation? Sungjin doesn’t know, so he decides to ignore it like he does with any life-changing realization. What he doesn’t realize is that while he was repressing his emotions he has been staring at Brian the whole time.

 

“Sungjin? Hello? Anybody there?” Sungjin snaps out of his thoughts to see Brian waving a hand in front of his face, the food forgotten.

 

“Huh? Sorry yeah I’m good.” He elects to ignore the questioning look Dowoon sends him from behind the camera. He starts talking about the flavor of the Pad Thai before any of them can ask more questions, desperately trying to ignore the way his heart speeds up when Brian feeds him one of the side-dishes. Who the hell started this tradition of feeding each other and why the hell is he so affected by it this time? Of course the previous times he wasn’t in love with Brian (he was but he didn’t know about it) but he’s not thinking about it now. Once again he forces any thoughts of love out of his head and focuses on his job that he won’t have if he starts making heart eyes at Brian the whole time.

 

Sungjin falls into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Brian’s eyes when he finally manages to fall asleep. He doesn’t know how he’s going to film any more episodes before doing something truly stupid like kissing Brian on camera or confessing to him. He doesn’t even mind if the audience sees it, the truly humiliating part will be Dowoon witnessing the whole thing.

 

It is in the sweltering heat of Bangkok that Sungjin realizes he’s in love. Life goes on.

 

_Singapore_

_(Katong Laksa)_

 

Singapore is where Sungjin realizes that he desperately wants to kiss Brian. It is not the first time he’s had that thought and it certainly won’t be the last. But this urge is so overwhelming that if not for the camera Brian’s holding, he would have reached over and licked the juice off Brian’s lips. He blushes at the thought, hoping that the others would chalk it up to the heat.

 

Sitting on the steps at the riverside, eating popsicles to cool off as they film their intro, Sungjin can’t help but be distracted by Brian and his infuriating lips. It doesn’t help that Brian selected a cherry flavor popsicle and it has colored his lips an inviting red. There’s juice running down his chin as he talks about the food they’re going to try (Sungjin wants to lick it so bad), Dowoon playing with the pigeons in the background.

 

If he thinks about it, he could kiss him very easily. Dowoon is far enough that he’s not paying attention to what’s going on and Brian can edit it out before he posts the video. Sungjin is seriously debating if he should close the distance between them when Brian himself turns to him, a hopeful look on his face, not even noticing their close proximity. Their noses are a breath apart. They’re so close that to a passerby it would definitely look like they’re kissing. So why not take that step and make it real?

 

Sungjin’s eyes flicker to Brian’s lips (so, so red) before gathering all his willpower and taking a step back, putting a safe distance between them. “Did you say something?”

 

“I asked if you’re excited or not.” Brian smiles brightly. He doesn’t even know the effect it has on Sungjin who immediately blushes but Dowoon notices, nudging Sungjin with a mischievous smile. When did he come back?

 

Sungjin forces a smile on his face. “Of course I am! This is literally a food paradise.” The smile becomes real when Brian softly laughs, leading them to their first stop of the trip.

 

“You might wanna tone down the heart eyes hyung before the whole world figures out that you’re in love with him before he does.” Dowoon whispers in his ear, dancing out of the hitting range, laughing like the menace he is.

 

Later that night Sungjin texts Jae, freaking out about Dowoon knowing. He very carefully doesn’t mention fantasizing about kissing Brian but somehow, he knows that Jae knows. Sungjin immediately changes the subject to Wonpil when Jae starts talking about confessing and Jae lets him, talking about their latest visit to the hotel deep in the mountains haunted by the alleged owner.

 

Sungjin falls asleep listening to Jae talk, dreaming about going to the hotel with Brian and drinking soup with ghosts.

 

_Japan_

_(Tamagoyaki / Cake)_

 

When Sungjin first thinks Brian is beautiful, they’re in Japan. He knows Brian is attractive, anyone with eyes can see that. He has used the word handsome, stunning, even hot to describe Brian but this is the first time the word beautiful has ever crossed his mind. Now that he has used the word beautiful, he wonders why in the four years of knowing him, this is the first time he has thought of Brian as beautiful.

 

Standing under the Tokyo Tower, the warm lights bathe him in an orange glow that makes him look ethereal and Sungjin falls in love all over again. He must look like a fool, staring at Brian for what feels like days but Sungjin can’t find it in himself to care. The lights reflected in his eyes makes his eyes twinkle like they are holding galaxies in them. What he wouldn’t give to be the astronomer studying those galaxies.

 

Brian looks at him and Sungjin is too far gone to be embarrassed at being caught staring. It seems like Brian doesn’t mind at all since he hasn’t looked away. They stand there, under the Tokyo Tower, staring into each other's eyes until a passerby bumps into Brian and he stumbles into Sungjin.

 

Sungjin catches him and the staring game begins once again, at least until Jimin sees them and starts cat-calling. They break apart with red faces and start talking about the tamagoyaki they’re going to try tomorrow even though they’ve been over the whole itinerary five times.

 

The rest of the trip to Japan is spent staring at Brian as he takes in the city, with wonder in his eyes. 'Beautiful, he’s so beautiful,' is all Sungjin can think the three days they’re in Japan. Every time Brian looks at him, every time he smiles, every time his eyes twinkle at the prospect of food, every time he skips ahead of them, beautiful is the only word that crossed his mind. It’s like every other word has disappeared from his memory. He has to think twice before commenting on any of the food lest he calls the tamagoyaki beautiful.

 

_Taiwan_

_(Stinky Tofu / Sticky Rice Dumpling)_

 

Taiwan is where Sungjin realizes that Brian’s hands are soft. They’re filming at the night market, getting some stinky tofu for their one-stop video when Brian takes his hand. Sungjin doesn’t even realize that they’re holding hands at first, too absorbed in the environment of the market. The crowded alleyways, the shouting vendors and the people rushing from one stall to another. Only when they’re waiting in line to get stinky tofu does Sungjin realize that his fingers are intertwined with Brian’s. And when he does he can’t stop staring at their joined hands. He seems to have developed a staring problem these days.

 

Brian lets go of his hand to pay for the food and Sungjin lets out a sigh of disappointment. He didn’t even get to enjoy holding hands before it was taken away. God, what has he become? Jae would say a fool in love and Sungjin can’t protest it with a clear conscience. He really has become a fool in love.

 

Brian takes the bag of tofu and they leave to find a quiet place to film the segment, with Dowoon leading the way. Brian once again takes his hand and Sungjin doesn’t know what to do except look at their joined hands once again.

 

At his questioning glance Brian says, “It's pretty crowded and I don’t want you to get lost.” Sungjin may be dumb but even he’s not dumb enough to see that it’s just a poorly disguised excuse to hold his hand.

 

Sungjin laughs, both of them walking shoulder to shoulder. “It’s you who should be worried about getting lost. Remember Busan? Who was the one who got lost there?”

 

Brian pouts at that, likely remembering the day he wandered around looking for Sungjin. “It wasn’t my fault! We were there on a holiday, you can’t expect me to plan that trip like our work trips!” Brian moved to take his hand away but Sungjin tightened his grip. He wasn’t going to let this chance get away because of a stupid argument.

 

“Fine, fine. It was all my fault that I didn’t tell you the directions, didn’t charge your phone for you, or tell you to go look at fish.”

 

Brian laughed and Sungjin was blown away. He really needs to keep his heart in control. “Yes it was all your fault! Now hurry before Dowoon decides to leave us here.” Brian rushed forward, keeping Dowoon in sight, pulling Sungjin with him. Sungjin was thankful that he was behind Brian and Brian couldn’t see his lovesick expression. Neither could Dowoon or he would have spent two hours recounting everything to Jae. It wasn’t his brightest moment when he decided to introduce Dowoon to Jae and Wonpil. Now all they like to do is bother him about his crush on Brian. Some friends they are.

 

_Australia_

_(Oyster / Steak / Wine)_

 

They’re in Australia when they first share a bed and Sungjin realizes that this is how he wants to spend the rest of his life.

 

The trip to Australia is a week long and Sungjin let Dowoon book the hotel rooms. Which was a mistake on his part. When has Dowoon passed on an opportunity to make his life miserable? The answer is never. So there he is, staring at the single queen size bed that takes up most of the room. There is no space on the floor that would fit him. He already spoke to the hotel management to find that there are no more rooms available. Unless he can somehow convince Dowoon and Jimin to give up their two single beds, it looks like he’s sharing the bed with Brian tonight.

 

Sungjin stands there looking at the bed until Brian comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

“What are you looking at? Is there something on the bed? A ghost? Can you see ghosts? Oh my god I gotta call Wonpil.”

 

Sungjin turned to look at him, using all his effort to ignore how he was shirtless with his hair wet. “There’s no ghosts or anything. Since when did you believe in such nonsense, just yesterday you were making fun of Wonpil. I was just thinking about where to sleep.”

 

Brian jumped on the bed, displacing Sungjin’s notebook on it, bouncing slightly. “There’s a perfectly functioning bed right here. Why do you need anything else?” Sungjin wondered how he could be so optimistic in such circumstances. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to share a bed with me Sungjin.” Brian pouted and Sungjin felt all his resolve dissolve.

 

“It’s not that at all.” It’s the exact opposite, Sungjin thought. If I get in bed with you I’m scared that I’ll never leave. “I just kick in my sleep. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Now that was a blatant lie. Sungjin hardly moved when he slept but he couldn’t admit the real reason he didn’t want to share a bed with Brian now, could he?  

 

“That wouldn’t be a problem at all. I sleep like a log, even if there’s an earthquake I wouldn’t realize. That’s how deep I sleep. A few wandering limbs are the least of my worries.” Brian rummaged through his bag before taking out a simple tank top. That’s one of the problems solved. “Aren’t you going to join me?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Those words hit a spot he didn’t want to think about at all.

 

“You know what - I’m just gonna take a shower first. Bye.” Sungjin rushed into the bathroom, praying that Brian didn’t notice the shakiness of his voice.

 

Sungjin spent the whole shower not thinking about the man waiting for him on the other side, trying to think about the oysters they had that day. And now he’s thinking about how cute Brian looked slurping on the oyster. His brain and heart are conspiring against him.

 

He took his time showering and by the time he was done, Brian was already sleeping on the left side of the bed. How does he know I like the right side? Sungjin thought to himself, taking out his outfit for tomorrow. He cleaned up the room until he could feel himself falling asleep on his feet before reluctantly lifting the duvet (only one!) and slipping into the bed.

 

All the travelling had made him tired and he fell asleep before he could overthink. No dreams about Brian invaded his sleep that night, but he would have preferred that to this - waking up to see Brian clinging to him like a koala. Brian’s head was on his chest, his hair tickling Sungjin’s chin and one of his arms was thrown across Sungjin’s chest.

 

Sungjin was sure that his heart would wake Brian up with how fast it was beating but the man did prove to be a deep sleeper. Sungjin glanced at the clock and saw that there was still 30 minutes left before his alarm would ring. He debated if he should sleep for that extra half hour and enjoy being this close to the love of his life or not when his bladder decided it for him.

 

Sungjin cursed his body as he very quietly slipped out of Brian’s grip, heart not slowing down once. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of the week? Will he get used to waking up in Brian’s arms? And if he does, what was he going to do when they’re back home and his bed was void of Brian? What then? These thoughts clouded his mind as he went through his morning routine.

 

When Sungjin came out of the bathroom Brian was already awake standing in the balcony, drinking coffee. Once again, Sungjin was in awe as the morning sun illuminated Brian with a warm glow. He resolved to file all his pesky feelings in a box for this whole trip or he would not be going back to Korea alive.

 

_Korea_

_(Crepes)_

 

Sungjin confesses when they’re in Korea. Accidently. It’s a week after Australia and four months after Thailand and years of being in love. The company has given them a four-day leave and Sungjin elected to stay in Seoul rather than visit his family in Busan. The only reason he didn’t go was that his dad was busy with the shop, not because Brian had asked him to accompany him to the new exhibit at the Seoul Art Museum. Definitely not.

 

They walked around the new exhibit, commenting on the art before sitting at the outdoor area, having finished their crepes. Brian had waxed poetic about the flavor and the crispiness the whole time and Sungjin was reminded of how much effort he put into every single one of their videos. How passionate he was about food.

 

The way the evening light was bouncing off Brian made him look like art and Sungjin couldn’t help but snap a picture. His hands had a mind of his own and he took a picture to preserve the beauty of Brian basking in the sun completely relaxed.

 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Brian opened one of his eyes, squinting at Sungjin.

 

Sungjin didn’t have time to format a reply that made sense so he just went with the truth. “Um yeah. You just looked so beautiful. I couldn’t help it.”

 

Brian smiled that brilliant smile of his and Sungjin sighed. “So you think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Well, yeah. Anyone with eyes can tell you that and besides I’ve liked you for a while, I would be stupid not to see that you're beautiful.” The moment Sungjin decided to go with the truth it seemed that he was going with the full truth. The truth that involved the fact that Sungjin was in love with him.

 

Brian just looked at him with wide eyes, blushing slightly. “You like me?”

 

“More like in love with you but yeah I like you.” Sungjin turned to face Brian, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Are you going to say anything or do I have to quit my job so I can move to Alaska?”

 

Brian didn’t say anything. Sungjin started fidgeting, this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have said anything. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to get rid of the silence when his mouth was covered by another. Brian was kissing him! He was kissing him! He's got to kiss him back.

 

They go back to Sungjin’s place to continue their outing turned date, spending the night watching movies or rather getting acquainted with each other’s mouths before sleeping in each other’s arms. This is how Sungjin realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.  

  


_Home_

_(Home-made Pancakes)_

 

They are in bed when Sungjin realizes that he wants to marry Brian. He looks at the sleeping man beside him and looks around their shared apartment littered with both their belongings, the mornings spent with Brian at the stove flipping pancakes, his hair still ruffled, the softness of the morning makes him look right at home, the dinners they cook together and knows that this is how he wants the rest of his life to be.

 

Sungjin makes an appointment with the jeweler, picking out a simple ring and makes a plan with the help of his friends. Turns out the plan was not needed as he wakes up to Brian’s sleepy face peering at him in the soft morning light. He asks the question right there. Brian replies yes. They kiss and Sungjin complains about Brian’s morning breath before slipping the perfectly sized ring onto his ring finger.

 

They don’t get out of bed. The morning light filtering through the windows illuminates Brian’s smile in such a way that Sungjin is breathless. Looking at his glowing smile and eyes filled with galaxy, Sungjin can’t help but think, he’s beautiful. Realizing that he can say that now that is exactly what he does, reaching over to kiss the love of his life.

  


(“What about the plan we worked so hard on? Babe listen to this! I cannot believe!” Wonpil ranted on the phone. “We rented out the whole gallery! It’s non-refundable! Dowoon switch off the stove and Jae please for the love of god knock some sense into your friend.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I was inspired by the vlive where they just ate and then it spiraled into this.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
